The Times Wangnan Was a Wang
by Jale Seigneur
Summary: So I was re-reading Tower of God, and at the middle-ish of Season Two, Jinsung Ha said something that Wangnan better not be bullying Viole, or something. And that got me thinking, "How would Wangnan even bully him!" That then birthed this set of oneshots that will be updated... PS. There will be more! Note: This uses the Naver spellings, not the Webtoon spellings.


Note: This takes place after the Truthworthy Room Arc, but before they meet Urek in the Zigena.

 ** _Shampoo_**

"Well this was anticlimactic" Wangnan stated.

A little while ago, there was a little event held on the 21st Floor. A simple little multi contest that featured many different categories, and little prizes were given out to each one. Team Tangsooyook, had come home from that event, winning two of the ten contests. Most Fabulous Hair (Take a wild guess who won that one.), and best Arts and Crafts. (Which Miseng won after the Judges saw she managed to fit Horyang into the Bear Suit she made.) The rewards for such, was a B-Rank Three in one Conditioner, Shampoo, and Soap and a similar looking Tube of Mollusk Glue, the stickiest stuff known.

"What did you expect, a talking wig and a living origami dragon?" Miseng asked from on top of Horyang's shoulder.

"Well, something like that, yeah!" Wangnan replied.

"I still don't know how I placed third in the Hair Contest!" Yihwa whined.

"You're just mad because you got beaten by the red haired girl and a guy" Arkraptor bluntly put.

"Wait, Viole's male?" Goseng realized, as Prince burst into laughter.

"..." Viole just stood there, listening to everyone.

"I knew I couldn't have been the only one who thought that!" Yihwa proclaimed.

When they got to the house that Viole was renting, Horyang set down the glue tube on the table while Viole put the Shampoo on the stand. Everyone else then went to sleep as it was pretty late. Sometime at around midnight, Wangnan sleepily got up for water.

"...Agh, what was that?" Wangnan mumbled as he nearly tripped on the table leg.

Because it was dark and Wangnan didn't possess night vision, he couldn't see well. However, he heard something fall off the table and stand he was getting his balance on. So he haphazardly put the objects back in their proper place. But Wangnan didn't realized that he actually switched the places of the glue and shampoo bottles. Bottles which looked very similar to each other...

The next day, Viole woke up first and went to take a shower, bringing along the Shampoo Bottle he put on the stand. And as he was getting the water to the perfect temperature, he opened the Bottle. Weird, the stuff was a lot thicker than what Viole thought, but that was fine. It was still Shampoo right? So he then took the sludgy stuff and began rubbing it into his hair like normal.

That's when he realized he couldn't take his hands off his hair.

He tried, and even used Shinsoo hardening at some point but they were stuck like... Like glue.

That's when he turned to look at the Bottle in horror.

 **MOLLUSK GLUE**

 _"The stickiest stuff around!"_

M-maybe there was instructions on how to get it unstuck on the back? Y-yeah, there had to be! So Viole tried to turned it around with his elbows, which only made the Bottle fall to the ground, bouncing around.

Now imagine you are in the shower, water is everywhere, you can't use your arms to balance yourself, and something is rolling around on the floor. Viole tripped in such a way, that he nearly twisted 180, and his foot raised the Water temperature gauge to its maximum. Fun Fact: The water in the showers, is actually highly concentrated Shinsoo! Because of how tough some species are, the temperature for the "Water" goes not from 40F to 90F, but from Freezing to Boiling! And Viole just set the gauge to maximum with his foot...

Everyone else in the house heard a cry of pain coming from the bathroom, before they then heard an explosion. And there, from out of the bathroom, came Viole. It was an odd sight and everyone was speechless. His hands were on his head, and it looked like he put his towel on with his elbows. He was huffing and puffing, covered in steam, and holding a Bottle in his armpit. He was as angry as they had ever seen him, and it was terrifying. And it even more so to Wangnan who connected the dots almost instantly after seeing the Bottle.

 **Rumor has it that Baam came the closest he had been, to strait up murdering someone when he saw Wangnan run.**


End file.
